Suppresed Love
by LadyChaos1011
Summary: Deathscythe Yahmi has finally returned to Shibusen! Shingami-sama wants the information of Yahmi being a deathscythe unknown, but can they keep this secret for long? Yahmi enrolls in Shibusen, to lessen the suspiscion. OCx? Previously named 'Secret power'
1. The Funniest Comical Mask

I walked around the bare halls cautiously. It was nearing dawn, and I was sure I was late for the meeting I was called for.

I sighed. _Eh, they'll live without me for a tiny moment._ I thought.

I reached a junction, the hallway separating into two ways.

I closed my eyes. _Which one should I take? Left or right?...Left or right..._

I raised my hand-

"Eny meni miny moe! Catch a baddie by his toe! If he shrieks, let him go, eny meni miny moe!" My finger landed on the hallway to the right.

I cocked my head, then straightened and started forward again. _OOoh! That stupid Shinigami! How could he create a school this big and know that everybody knows where everything is! Sheesh, hes just as bad as a platypus witch! Not that I've seen one...but I'm sure that kind is pretty annoying...but then again, platypuses are alright, with the exception of itself, a cross between a hedgehog and a duck. Or was it a snake and a duck?_

Still thinking, I walked on. I suddenly bumped into a guy with a stitched up face and a lab coat. I waved, "Hello! Sorry for disruppting ya! Do you know where Shinigami-sama's room is? Or whatever he likes to call it?"

The guy said, leerng over me, "I do, back the way I came." his glasses flashed.

I looked bored, "Can you not do that? I have a feeling thats not your usual way of acting and addressing strangers."

He suddenly smiled, "Ah! So you can see my soul?"

I nodded, "Really big waves!"

"Name's Franken Stein."

"Yahmi."

He sweeped past me, "Untill next time."

"Of course."

I kept on walking. _What a guy. Well, he is a guy...but, what a guy. he must have stitched himself a lot! I haven't seen him in person before, but Shinigami-Sama said he was the top student at Shibusen. No wonder...Is he growing old or is his hair bleached?_

I reached a door (_Finally!_ I thought, _How big can this Acadamy get?_), and opened it. Now there was a long row of archways, looking like guillotines (Sp?). I sighed.

I continued to walk, and then (finally!) came upon a room. Very trippy as well. Insert description of Grim Reaper's room here

_OOh! Is that Spirit-kun?!??! and...AHAHAHA!!!_

I burst out laughing, and Shinigami's serious speech with Spirit ended with him looking over his shoulder. I clutched my stomach, wheezing, trying to get some breath, and laughing at the same time.

"AHAHAH!!! SHINIGAMI-SAMA!! WHAT'S WITH THAT NEW MASK?!?!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! hehehehheHAHAHAAHAH! ehehe...hehe...I'm fine...nope, AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Now I was on the ground laughing so hard you could see my lungs. Nah, joking. But I really was laughing my heart out (Not literally!).

When the last of my laughter died out, I sat up, wiping my eyes, and still giggling a bit. I finally regained my composure after a while and stood up regally. I said seriously, "Shinigami-sama! Deathscythe Yahmi here reporting for duty." I then made the mistake of looking at his mask, then collapsed laughing again.

Spirit and Shinigami sweatdropped.

* * *

Please review! The name, Yahmi, is pronounced, Yaa-mee, or Yah-mee. I just made it up. If you know the kanji of this word, please tell me! I hardly know any Japanese! That is, if it has got a meaning for it. LOL


	2. Plans Are Made

(Again) When I finally sobered up, I stood up straight, careful not to look at Shinigami's mask.

Inside, I was still cracking up.

'_AHAHAA! What kind of a mask is that?! Who would have known that Shinigami-sama would change his serious mask to a comical one?! HAHAHAAH!!'_

Outside, I paid half of my attention to the greeting Shinigami-sama gave me. "Ah! Yahmi-chaaan! Wassup?!"

I waved my hand, "Hello, hello, Shinigami-sama! I uderstand that he demon that used to be underground is roaming around again? Is that why I'm awake?"

Spirit blinked, "Uh? What do you mean, 'awake'?"

I smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my head, "Well, I said only to Shinigami-sama, that I decided to have some sleep."

Spirit looked at me dumbly, "Whaa?! YOU SLEPT ALL THAT TIME SINCE THE FIGHT ?! THE 'BIG' FIGHT?!"

I nodded solemnly, "Technically, yes."

He instantly went to sulk in the corner of the 'room'.

And here I thought he was goig to throw a really big tantrum. Well, he is, partly..

I ignored his loud sobs as I said, "Has Shinigami-sama contacted the other Deathscythes?"

Shinigami-sama answered, "Yes. But only three came, excluding you. They are Azusa-chan, Marie-chan and Justin-kun."

"What about the other four?"

"The European Chief and the East Asian Chief are on missions and can't come. =("

"That's bad. What about the Chief of South America then?"

"The other party just goes "GAOGAO", so we can't communicate. =( =("

"Africa?"

"Declined to come. =( =( =("

...

...

...

I smiled and gave the thumbs up, "Well, we can do with five, yes?"

Shinigami-sama said, somewhat shrugging, "Anyways, the insanity wavelengths, you've woken up because of them?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. I wake up in a tree and I had the feeling that I had to see you and ask if that Demon God has really come back."

Shinigami-sama nodded, waving his big hands, "I don't suppose that the black blood inside of you is reacting to the insanity?"

Again, I shrugged, "Eh, hasn't bothered me since."

Shinigami-sama was about to continue when Spirit suddenly appeared at my leg, clutching at it, sobbing hopelessly and yelling, "NOOO! NOT YOU TOO! WHY?!"

An angry tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Yahmi...KICK!" I flung Spirit into the air, pivoted and kicked him allllll the way to the entrance door, even knocking it open with the force. Spirit soared into the hallway beyond that.

I wiped my hands together, dusting them off, then turned to Shinigami-sama. "Where were we?"

Shinigami-sama's eye twitched. _Ah, _he thought, _I had better be careful! Even centuries of being asleep hasn't dented her infamous kick!_

"Okay, Shinigami-sama." I started, "I have been away for a lot of years. I think nearly everybody around is only aware of eight Deathscythes, not nine. I want to enrol at Shibusen to make sure it stays that way."

Shinigami-sama nodded, (And I think he was smiling) "Yatta! Yatta! Excellent plan! I'll let you in! What about your meister?"

"I don't have one, though."

"hm...eh, I'll explain to Marie-sensei."

I nodded. "Why in her class?"

"'cause she's a Deathscythe! She is the only Deathscythe teaching, and she will understand!"

I beamed, "Su-weeet! Can I go now? To the class then?"

Shinigami-sama sweatdropped, "Um...oh-kay then...But your going to be waiting for a few hours!"

I shrugged, "Oh well. Where can I stay?"

Spirit, whom I didn't notice was right behind me, jumped and hugged me, "Ahh! Kind Yahmi! If you would be so nice as to stay at my-"

I spun and sent him into the air, towards the exit, "NO WAY!!!"

Shinigami-sama unconsciously took a step (?) back and said, "Well, you could always stay at his daughters house!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Is she the same as her father?"

"Nope. In fact, she absolutely hates him." There was suddenly a loud sobbing and a voice screamed, "MAKAAAAA!!!"

I grinned, "That's okay then! Well, off to class! See ya!"

When I was right out of Shinigami-sama's room, I passed a crying Spirit, hugging a doll with dark blond hair, and, (Thankfully!) wearing clothes.

I rolled my eyes, and followed the directions Shinigami-sama gave me.


	3. Start of a Fight

After about 3 hours, did Marie turn up, to see me sitting down, head on table and snoring.

She frowned. _Do I know her? Yes, i do...is that Yahmi?_

She walked over quietly, and tapped my shoulder. I jolted awake and looked at Marie blearily. I grinned, "Hiyas, Marie-sensei! Watch'a up ta?"

She looked surprised for a moment, then wailed, "Ahhh! I've been ever so lonely! Nobody wants to marry me!"

I got up and hugged her, "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll meet the right man!"

She nodded, "Yes. I said to Azusa that I wanted to marry the toilet, but she said he might leak on me!!"

I blinked, "You wanted to marry the toilet?"

She sniffed, wiped her eyes, then asked, "What are you doing here anyway, Yahmi-chan?"

I shrugged, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Shh! You must keep me being a Deathscythe a secret, okay?"

She gave the thumbs up, "Of course! Anything for a friend!"

I beamed at her.

A few more mintues passed and Marie was back at the desk, looking at something, and I was snoring again. When, finally, all the seats were full of meisters and weapons, did I wake up.

Marie stood up and called for order. "Please, settle down! Now, I'd like to introduce Yahmi! Wave, please!"

I put up my hand and shook it. Everybody looked to me, but I was unfazed. After a while, they paid attention back to Marie.

The person beside me, said, "Hey, your new, right?"

I turned and looked at a life sized looking girl of the doll I saw earlier that was in Spirit's hands. I stared, and quickly regained my composure, "Yup! Hey, you don't happen to be Spirit-kun's daughter?"

She looked surprised for a moment, then nodded, "Yes. Name's Maka. How did you know?"

I shrugged, "Oh, Shinigami-sama told me. He also said that i have to live with you! '-_-"

"Ah great! Not another girl!" Said the guy on Maka's other side. He had white hair with a hat half-covering it.

I glared, "Who are you?"

Maka raised her hands and smiled sheepishly, "Hehe, this is my weapon, Soul!"

Neither him nor me shook hands or greeted each other. We just glared daggers.

Soul then broke it by gazing back at Marie. I humphfed, _Coward, _I thought, then turned my attention on the door.

When the bell rang I got up with Maka and Soul, then asked, "So...Do you mind if I live with you?"

Maka shrugged and smiled, "Fine with me. But you're going to have to sleep on the couch..."

"That's fine!" I said quickly, "I don't want to cause too much trouble..."

Soul said, "Well, you already have."

I glowered at him while he ignored me and started walking out of the classroom.

Maka sighed, "Don't mind him. I think he's just furious that another girl has to live with him!"

I laughed, "Oh well."

When we walked out ointo the hallway, I saw that everybody was lined up against the wall. I peeked out someone's shoulder and saw a boy with blond hair sauntering down the corridor, and behind him walked primly-

I hissed out, "Excalibur!"

They bothed stopped and looked at me. Excalibur's eyes widened (If possible) when he saw me. The boy just yelled out, "Ah! Who is this new student who opposes me, Hiro the Greatest?!" He tried to look impressive.

I rolled my eyes, "Yahmi, and yes, I will fight you."

He grinned and marched outside, everybody following him. I waited till everybody was out of the hallway. The only ones left were a blue haired kid, a girl with long black hair tied up, another boy with black hair and three stripes across his fringe, two girls who were wearing the same thing, one having blond short hair and the other having long bronze hair, Soul, Maka and me.

Maka said, "These are Black Star the assassin with his weapon, Tsubaki, Death the Kid and his weapons, the Thompson Sisters, Liz and Patty."

They all waved or said 'hi'. Kid was critically examining me, Black Star was yelling, "Yeah! That's me! I am the biggest kid here!" and the other three girls were just standing there.

I said, "Well, I had better get outside. That guy, Hiro might be boasting about how I chickened out! But I didn't, of course..."

They nodded and lead the way out.

Outside, there was a whole crowd of people with Hiro shouting some inaudible things. I smirked and stepped up towards him.

Soul said, "Hold on, where's your weapon? Or meister, whatever you are?"

I said, "I am a weapon. And, I have no meister."

He looked somewhat surprised, as did the others.

Hiro looked at me supremly and shouted, "You dare face the wrath of me and Excalibur?!"

I said boredly, "Of course, or else I wouldn't be here."

Hiro smirked and said, "Come, Excalibur. Let us fight this peasent!"

My eyes narrowed dangerously, "What did you call me?!"


	4. The First Asshole Who Learns

"...Anyways, Shinigami-sama has ordered me to reassure that Yahmi-chan is not a threat and that she is" -Spirit whisperered at this part- "a Deathscythe. And not to tell anyone either."

Stein nodded, scratching his chin, "Yes, I knew that. Judging by how big her soul's wavelengths are. Very bloodthirsty personality..."

Spirit pouted, "You knew?" _Dammit! I was hoping to surprise him! But I will one day...oh how I will..., _he thought evilly. He paid attention back to him.

Stein continued, "I met her while she was on the way to Shinigami-sama's room."

The other guy nodded, "Oh, I thought you met her in your homeroom class?"

Stein shook his head, "Nope, I flunked out sick and Marie-san took over for me."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." _I think..._

"So how did you meet her?"

"Well, Shinigami-sama told me that Yahmi served as his Deathscythe waaay back then, in the fight against Arachne. After that, Yahmi wanted to live llonger, and, well, I think Shinigami-sama put her in a state of...sleep? Well, anways, Yahmi woke up, about a week ago, feeling the vibrations of the insanity, and came here, where she felt Shinigami-sama's presense most. Yahmi hasn't aged since, so she must be still 15."

"I see."

"Yup."

...

...

"Hey, did you hear that, Senpai?"

"Hear what, Stein?"

They both listened intently. "Seems like the sounds of battle." Spirit said, turning to Stein. But he wasn't there.

Instead, he was already at the exit doors. He said, amused, "Yahmi's started a fight, I believe."

Spirit caught up and sighed, looking at the scene, "Her first day, and that girl is already in a scrap."

Stein laughed grimly, "Bloodthristy indeed."

* * *

I jumped back, away from the beam of 'holiness' that sword produced. Five minutes into the fight found Hiro seemingly winning with Excalibur, and me dodging his every move. Hiro flew up, his wings of yellow 'holiness' helping him. He aimed another beam of light at me, but accidentally missed and hit the red spike thing I was on. It cracked and broke, falling to the ground below. I jumped after it.

Hiro landed upon the ground and smirked at me while I crouched down in a fighitng stance.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Death the Kid beating the ground and yelling out, "NO! NOT THE SYMMETRY! WHY~~?!?!" The Thompson sisters were trying to comfort him in vain.

I smiled briefly, then saw Stein and Spirit watching as well. Keeping an eye on Hiro, I pranced over to them and beamed, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

Stein smiled, "Well, suppose we should watch your fight?"

Hiro shouted to me, "Hah! Are you going to surrender to the awsome power of me and Excalibur?! I knew a peasent like you would cower beneath our power!"

Added to that, Spirit suddenly yelled and opened his arms wide, "Yahmi! May you come into my arms and weep with sorrow that you've lost and happiness that I'm here for you-!"

Angry tick marks appeared on my forehead. "Yahmi...KICK!" I pivoted and sent him flying over towards Hiro. His eyes widened, but he couldn't dodge Maka's father and they both went down.

I yelled, "Thats what you both get, bastards!"

Spirit was the first to get up and he smiled sheepishly at me before fleeing over next to Stein. Hiro got up dazed. He looked at me once, then started to bawl his eyes out. I raised an eyebow and shook my head. "Assholes never learn...But it looks like your the first, Hiro, Excalibur."

I suddenly grinned then skipped over to Maka and Soul, "Hey, wheres your house?" Maka beamed back, "Here, I'll show you the way!" She started to walk away. Soul followed.

I looked back and saw Excalibur change back into his form, then disappear in a flash of golden light.


	5. Nightmares and Pancakes

_Those three eyes. Three freaky big eyes. _

_Everywhere._

_Where am i?_

_Stumbling ahead, I am confronted by more eyes._

_STOP IT!! I try to scream at them, but, no they wouldn't cease whispering incoherent things to me, in my head._

_How am I here?_

_Sleep._

_How did I get here by sleeping?_

_This is a Nightmare_

_Why am I here?_

_Is this the Demon God?_

_Is he punishing me?_

_What did I do to deserve this...?_

_Who is that?_

_It _is _the Demon God, Asura. _

_Still...Why would he do it?_

_I meant nothing to him..._

I jolted awake suddenly, and fell sideways.

"OOF-" I gave muffled sound before hitting the floor hard. It took a while to get my bearings, and I noticed that my hands were shaking and I felt cold sweat running down my forehead.

I breathed deeply, confused. _What _was_ that just then? That was just a nightmare right? Sheesh, this is worser than I thought._

I got up slowly, letting the edge of the couch bear half of my weight. Straightening up, I saw that I was in an apartment.

_Funny, _I thought, _How the heck did I get here?_

After a bit of deliberation in my mind, I decided that this must be Maka's house.

_'I don't remember coming here, all I recall is those freaky three big eyes...' _I shivered, then made my way over to where I thought was obviously the kitchen.

_'Since this is Maka's place, I should make some breakfast for them...'_

I started thinking about what to make. "Hm...Just cereal? Nah, French Toast? Bluergh! Omelettes? Chih! Pancakes? Mmmm..."

Certain that i was going to make it, I began to pull out various things to make it.

"Onions...wait, what the hell? Butter...Eggs...is that sugar? Eh, I think it is...=]"

Rummaging around the cupboards, I searched for a mixing bowl. I held it up in triumph. "Hehe, Yahmi strikes again!"

"Two Eggs, yup..."

_Crack!_

"Um...Whats next? I think...the sugar!"

I poured almost the whole bag in. "Oops, I had better save some." I shoveled some bag into the bag, careful not to touch the wet part of the big pile.

I dusted my hands off. "Ooh! I forgot the flour!"

I left the mixing bowl and went though the shelves again 'till I found a bag of flour. I capsized it and the whole thing went into the bowl. I frowned, "That doesn't looked right...Oh well! =]"

I backtracked and went for the fridge and got out the milk. I twisted the cap off and was careful not to spill it as I tipped it over into the bowl.

I nodded. "Now, the frying pan."

* * *

When I had finally finished, The kitchen was all sparkly clean and the table was laid out with three plates of my _delicious _(o.O) pancakes.

I burst into one of the rooms and saw that Maka was still sleeping in her bed. _So I was right, this _is _Maka's house._

"Maka~~! Breakfast is ready!!!" I yelled into her ear.

I swear, she jumped about a meter high then landed on her feet. She looked alarmed, "Yahmi!" She half-yelled. I smiled, "I made breakfast!"

She rolled her eyes, then grinned, "Wow! Really? What is it?"

"Pancakes! Where is Soul? Don't you guys sleep together?"

She shouted, "Soul doesn't sleep with me! Why the heck would I want to anways!"

I poued, "Fine! But you two make a good couple! Where is his room?"

Maka blushed when I suggested about them making a good pair and I raised an eyebrow. She quickly recovered and went out of the room, muttering a 'this way'.

I stood behind her as she opened the door. She froze suddenly, looking inside.

I mistaked this as my cue to go in, and I pranced in past her, an yelled, "SOUL! BREAKFAST IS-b-Blair?!" I stopped and gaped at the cat that had her boobs meshed in Soul's face.

I saw that Soul had a blood nose. I glanced at Maka, and knew she was about to burst. I covered my ears.

"Soul." I heard Maka's dangerous tone and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she had an angry tick mark on her forehead. Added to that, her eye was twitching.

I looked back at Soul and saw that he had stopped thrashing to get out and he was frozen. Blair grinned, "Yahmi!" She tried to hug me, but I dodged. I really wanted to see if Maka would beat up Soul really badly.

"Maka...CHOP!" Suddenly, Maka had a thick book in her hand, and she thwacked it on Soul's head, making a book-shaped hole in his hair down to his head.

When i thought Maka was finished, she ran up to Soul and kicked him full in th face - and out the window.

I burst out laughing.

* * *

I was still lauging when we were all seated in the table. Soul was sulking, Maka was still angry, and trying to calm down, and Blair was already gone.

I stopped laughing when I suddenly thougth of something. "Hey, Maka."

She looked up, noticing my change of tone, "Yes?"

I continued, "What happened yesterday? How did I get here?"

She sighed, "Well, when we were almost home, you collapsed for some reason, and we brought you up here." She shrugged.

Even thought Soul was looking out of tune, I knew he was listening in.

I said, "The Demon God, Asura, got free didn't he?"

Soul started, then glared at me, "How do you know about him?"

I went back to my original self, I said cheerfully, "You idiot! Of course I know! Shinigami-sama told me!"

Soul went back to sulking.

I then said, "Well, aren't you going to try my cooking?"

Maka nodded slowly, looking down at my home-made pancakes. She grabbed her knife and fork and cut off a piece. She out it in her mouth and chewed for a moment.

...

Her face went slightly green. It looked looked like she forced it down her throat. She said with fake cheeriness, "Its really nice!"

I clapped and turned to Soul expectantly, his eyes were narrowed at Maka's face.

I didn't miss it. Seemed like Maka was trying to tell him something out of eye-contact alone. I got the gist of their conversation:

Maka: Soul. EAT IT

Soul: You look sick of it

Maka: EAT IT and don't complain

Soul: Its not like I care about her feelings...

Maka: Do it, or else I will throw you out of the window again

Well, I guessed the window incident because of the dangerous glint in Maka's eyes.

Soul sighed, as if resigning himself to torture, ripped off a piece of the pancake and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed for a moment.

He shrugged then grabbed the whole pancake and started eating it normally.

I smiled happily at him while Maka's jaw dropped to the ground.

Soul said in between bites, "You should make this everyday!"

Maka fell to the ground in shock.


	6. Practice and a Rescue Mission

I yawned, bored. Right now I was hosting Maka's, Soul's, Liz's, Patti's, Kid's, Black Star's and Tsubaki's Team Resonance, but right now I was utterly bored. Right now I could see the signs of Maka about to burst.

They all stood in a triangle once again, and I clearly saw Maka and her weapon's and Kid and his weapon's souls merge. The tendril drifted over to Black Soul and his weapon's and-

_Boom!_

Again, another failure. I sighed as I watched them try again, Maka yelling at Black Star before doing that.

As I watched Kid and Maka join once again, I got up and walked away. I was feeling a little woozy. I kept on walking, then leant against a tree, sighing. _Why am i so tired? It's not like I underslept last night...wait, is that even a word? Plus, didn't I faint before I even got to Maka's home. Sheesh._

I looked up, and something was looking at me.

It had three big, oval eyes.

I jumped, and shrank back against the tree trunk I was leaning against. I swallowed loudly. I blinked quickly, then it wasn't there anymore. I sighed in relief, and looked down from the sky.

I was shocked once again. And, again, I tried to leap back...but, I couldn't. It was like my feet were glued to the ground. Around me, the trees were bleeding, but, instead of sap, it was bood. The leaves on the trees were black and crumbling, and, between the trees, all I could see was red and the three eyes.

I whimpered, my eyes wide with fright. I wasn't like this! What was I doing? I didn't usually let my fear show...but why do I feel it so strongly here?

_Asura..._

I bit my lip. Of course. He was the cause of this...

I stood up, straightening. Somehow, I couldn't control my body. My head was hung down, and I was looking to the ground. I was facing the tree. When did I turn around...?

A hysterical giggle ripped out of my throat. I couldn't control it. If I could, then I wouldn't be having a laughing fit about nothing.

A hand on my shoulder let me free. I jerked around to look at Maka, who was fumming. I thought she was angry at me about something, but she said angrilly, "Yahmi-chan! Black Star is trying to be the leader of our group! Why is he even in it!?"

I remebered Stein's words in my head, _One of them is bound to be angry about another. Be stern for once, Yahmi-senpai._

I relaxed my expression into a stoic one and I reprimanded her, "Maka. Try to co-operate with Black Star! He is probably trying as hard as you are!"

She said, upset, "I can't stand him though! He should leave our group, or else I will!"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you serious about leaving the group?"

She nodded.

"Then you already have."

"I...I didn't say-!"

"What are you doing here then?"

She was silent.

"Go back to your group. Stein-kun picked you three meisters because all your Soul's wavelengths are more synchronized with each other than others."

I saw that Maka was shaking. Probably from anger. I guessed that she would have to vent sometime.

She nodded stiffly once then ran off.

I sighed, then followed after her more slowly. _I don't think I like telling people off. It's boring._

I stopped behind a tree and spied on the group. Maka was facing them all, face down, hunched over. The weapons were in their human form.

She then screamed, "YOU SHITHEAD!!" I covered my ears. Wow, she can sure shout.

The next action she did made me think, wow, she can sure run!

Maka had turned and sprinted off, leaving a trail of dust behind her. I could hear her screaming while she ran.

The other were staring after her, grim.

I stepped out of the shadows of the trees and waved, "So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

* * *

."Buerrgh! It's cold!" I complained, jumping on the spot and spinning around.

Stein rolled his eyes and beckoned to Marie, "Come on. And Yahmi, you take care of the rest. Me and Marie will go in the magnetic field. If we don't come back in twenty minutes, send up ther signal."

I nodded and they both turned and walked slowly through the purple thing.

I sighed, bored again, and sat cross-legged on the ground. I closed my eyes. _I'm bored...and hungry..._

I rummaged in my pocket. I felt something in there. I lifted it out, opened my eyes, and, at once, my eyes got something sparkly in them. "Cookie!" I piped enthusiasticly.

I felt someone squat next to me and started poking me in the side. I looked over and saw Patti in front of me. She was giggling and shouting about how fun it was to prod me in the sides, while, of course, scarily demanding some of the cookie.

I glared and she glowered back with scary face on. O.O

I sighed and resigned myself to the relentless poking spree, while also giving half of my cookie. Inside, I was crying. v.v

It was almost twenty minutes and there was no sign of Marie or Stein. I got up, making Patti fall back with a giggle. I cast a strange glance in her direction, then said to the other seriously (for once).

"Seems like Stein-kun and Marie-chan have not come back yet. Death the Kid-kun, I'll leave you in charge. I'm going in to retrieve them." I said.

Maka said earnestly, "Can we come as well?"

I bit my lip. This was quite a good oppertunity to let them test their skills. But what about the other three? Oxford, and the others? Eh, they will be able to look after them selves, after all, Stein didn't say when I could stop teaching them =] =].

I nodded. "Fine then, Oxford, your in charge." I said to the others who were coming with me, "weapons, stay in your uh, weapon form. Transform now." Said weapons nodded and they all did, their meisters catching them.

I walked through the field, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a huge pyramid in front of me and a stone walkway with pillars on each side.

The other appeared behind me and gasped.

I said to them, "Come on, we have to find Stein-kun and Marie-chan." I started walking ahead.

It was dead silent, and that gave me the 'eerie' feeling. I frowned, and was more alert than ever.

I heard them all converse behind me, but I didn't pay any attention. I saw shingami-sama float overhead, and I wasn't surprised as Kid who whispered, "Father!"

I then spotted something very alarming. I, myself, the after image of me, was walking briskly along towards the temple. I gaped, then recovered immediatly. _Um...how to distract them..._

I looked around wildly, stopping for a second. _Have to divert their attention to somewhere else until the other me gets inside the temple!_

I stuttered, "Um...ah, hey, guys! I found Marie-chan and Stein-kun!" I pointed, in the other direction of the temple and the after image of me, at a pillar.

Then stared. I laughed nervously, "Hey! Wait, it is Stein-kun and Marie-chan!" The others, while their expression was relieved, they were looking at me weirdly, Soul suspiciously. _Geez, even after Soul tastes my pancakes and like them, he still doesn't like me..._

I started moping around a little after that. I cast a glance at the temple. My after image wasn't there.

Anyways, back to Marie and Stein.

The blond supporting the greyhead as they both leant against the pillar I had pointed at. I looked at them both, they seemed to be going 'static' like all the other after images around. I went closer and Marie looked up at me and gasped, "Yahmi-chan?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after the kids?!" Then she saw Maka and the other appear behind me and she sighed.

I interrupted her before she could say anything, "Marie-chan, they will help you get back. As for me, I'll go on alone."

Marie shook her head, "No! Don't it's too dangerous! We'll all go back and-"

I said sharply, "And who will go on ahead to get the Demon Tool?"

Black star shouted, "Hey! I want to be on the stage as well!"

After a lot of deliberation and arguing, I was decided to go ahead with the group and Marie and Stein had to go back.

I waved after them cheerily and yelled, "Oh! You'll live!"

I thought I heard Marie say, "It's you I'm worried about."

I smiled, then turned, the others still looking at the Professers.

And, again, I froze. The after image of myself was walking out of the temple, and going round the back. I mentally hoped none of the other were looking. I checked, spinning around.

Soul was looking directly at the after image of me. Then he looked at me. I bit my lip, trying to warn him with my eyes and to tell him that I'll explain later.

He got the message, and, thankfully, let it go. I looked around, relieved, and saw that my after image was gone.

I said, a bit jumpy, "Let's go and find that Demon Tool, I'm sure we don't have to look far."

Kid said surprisingly, "Your right." He pointed and me and the others whirled around to see a really short guy with a long and pointy nose was hurrying down the temple steps, a steel box in his hands.

I glared, and Shorty stopped.

He saw us, and started running towards the back of the temple. I called to the others, "Come on! We have to get that Demon Tool!" Then gave chase after the guy.

We all caught up quickly, our long legs overriding his short ones. As if he knew that we would catch up, he stopped and turned.

He looked at all of us closely.

**(A/N: Talk talk talk, conversation conversation conversation, blaa blaa blaa, now fight fight fight, but before that-**

Shorty seemed to notice me finally, "A familiar face, finally!" He cheered, sounding sarcastic at the same time.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Soul frowning, and he cast a glance in my direction.

I scowled, annoyed, "We gonna attack or what?"

Maka and the other nodded, and the weapons transformed.

They all rushed forward to fight.

_Let them all fight first..., _I thought.


	7. Team Resonance

The little guy put the Demon Tool under his hat.

"I will change to the form I had 100 years ago! This will be easy!" The little guy said, I raised an eyebrow. He looked at me, as if he was trying to remind me of something...

_Nope, never heard of this guy. Hello~? I've probably seen this guy 800 years ago! I don't remember him!_

Then he changed. His whole torso got all muscely, so did his arms. Only his legs stayed the same. I gaped, that's _mosquito?! Geez, hes grown all small since I last met him...but if he can change to his form like that..._

That's when Maka and the others attacked. _Dammit! I should help..._

I growled, then said, "First Death: Black Wings of a Fallen's Flight!" Dark and feathered wings came out of my back. I jumped up just as Mosquito's fist came down onto where I was before.

I yelled down at him, "You bastard!! Give us the BREW!!"

He laughed, "No way I can do that! Arachne-sama needs it!"

My eyes widened, I whispered, "Arachne-sama...?"

"Indeed, ever since-!" I shouted out to interrupt him, "Second Death: Frenzied Claws of Hell!"

My fingers were replaced with claws, dripping with poison. I flew towards him, everything forgotten, and took a swipe at him. My attack landed true, but he only laughed, "Have you forgotten so soon? I am immune to poison! In fact," He frowned suddenly, "Your poison should have killed me by seconds. Doesn't it to everybody?"

I glared, then said to the others, who were looking confused, "Hello~!? I'm not going to be the only one fighting! Go on! Team Resonance!"

They jumped when I yelled at them, well, the meisters did, then Kidd asked, "But we can't do it!" Before I could retort, Maka spoke.

"I think we should try."

Then Soul's voice said, "I'e got an idea,"

I couldn't pay attention to them anymore, I flew out of the way of Moquito's sudden attack. I said to him, to tant him, "What are you doing? I thought you said to Arachne-sama that you would surpass me?"

He laughed, "I am going to surpass you! Right now, you are weak! You should have killed me by now!"

"Yes." I smiled, "I should have killed you by now."

He kept on attacking me, and I kept on dodging them. "Well then? Give me a challenge!"

"I could have...but I am a teacher, you know."

He stopped and looked at me, face slightly scared, "What do you mean"

I laughed, "To see your blood spilled on the ground is my greatest wish now. But, it won't be done by me."

"W-what?! You mean you've been holding back all this time?!"

"Correct." I smirked, I jerked my finger in the others' direction, "They are going to defeat you instead."

His eyes widened, finally getting it, and he lunged for them. I dived in front of them and kicked him back. He went flying and landed against a pillar. He shook his head groggily and looked at me, "Arachne-sama would want this Demon Tool! I will be going now..."

I growled and lunged for him, "Not until I have finished my lesson!" I tackled him and kicked him in the face.

I punched him in the gut and he soared into another pillar. I covered my mouth while landing on the ground, "Oops! If I keep on carrying on, then there won't be any left for Maka and the others to train on!" I sighed regretfully, then started again. Moquito wasn't where I left him. I sighed again, _Ah, i shouldn't be zoning out too often!_

I looked back to Maka and the others and saw that they were already resonating well. I frowned and sniffed. _Black blood...Soul is affected as well? Then it would affect Maka as well...and the others... Eh, they'll live!_

I saw Mosquito try and attack them. Kid and maka dodged, and Black Star stayed there. He blocked the punch with Tsubaki. Moquito growled and used his other fist to attack Black Star but he shifted around quickly and parried the hand with the hilt. He then pushed Mosquito off and leapt back, muttering, "This fight is ours!"

Kid started shooting at Mosquito. I smirked, _Baka no mosquito...even the 700 year old you couldn't defeat Resonance Chained kids._

I sat down cross-legged, my wings and claws retreated into a dark mist, not paying anymore attention on the fight. Instead, I was more focused on Soul. I wasn't going to risk his sanity for this. I concentrated, reaching out with my soul to search for Soul's soul **(A/N: Ain't that ironic?).** I found it, and was suddenly thrown into a room.

It was slightly dark, and there was red open curtains surounding the room. I shivered when I saw the eyes, but ignored them. I saw Soul playing on a piano. He looked mad. There was also a little red demon, with his hands in his mouth, giggling. They both didn't notice me as I sneaked up on them.

I heard Soul mutter, "Black Star." He hit a note.

I watched silently, and, after a while, he said, "Kid!" He hit another note.

And then, he uttered, "Maka!" putting his finger down onto a note.

I took a step closer and the little demon saw me. He scowled and said, "How did you get here?" Soul either didn't hear us or didn't want to stop finishing off Mosquito. I glared at the little demon and kicked him out of the way. I marched up to Soul and waited until they had finsihed off Mosquito. Then Soul stopped, breathing hard.

My voice startled him when I said, "One time, you might not get free of the insanity. So I suggest not using it too often."

He turned to look at me and asked the same question as the little imp, "How did you get here?"

I just shrugged, then suddenly I was back to myself. Someone was shaking me on the shoudler. It was Maka. Black Star and Kid were behind her, holding their own weapons. "Hey, Yahmi-chan! The guy got away! Shall we go after him?"

I shrugged and looked at Soul, "Well?"

I heard his voice say, "No, it's over." Everybody looked at the scythe. Soul continued, "Time is up." Maka asked, "Why, Soul? We still have some..."

He said, the one eye on the scythe looking at Maka, "Did you forget? Before gramps transformed, he said, 'Four hundred...no, one hundred is plenty.' That means he still has the power to transform more."

Kid added, "That's true. He made himself younger to escape the effects of the field."

Soul said, "Let's withdraw. We have no other options..."

Black Star coughed and Kid said, "Let's go, everyone!"

I nodded and stood up. We began to run off in the direction we came.

"Maka!"

"Kid!"

"Black Star!"

Killik and Ox appeared in front of us. My eye twitched, _they weren't even worried about me..._

We stopped in front of them and Ox said, "You all seem to be alright. Hurry! The twenty minutes are almost up!" Killik added, "This way!"

Maka said, "Why are you guys here?"

Black Star then collapsed onto one knee. Killik asked, "What is wrong, Black Star? This isn't like you."

The blue haired kid said, "Shut up and give me a hand!"

Killik stepped forward and helped him up, saying, "This is what were are here for, aren't we?" He grinend at him and Black Star smirked back.

A bright light suddenly shined from the temple and I looked at it while shielding my eyes. The other did the same. Killik yelled, "What the hell is that? It can't be good!"

Ox covered his ears, "We're goners! I won't make it back, Kim!" I rolled my eyes at their antics.

Maka assured them, "Don't worry, this is an image of what happened eight hundred years ago. We're just watching the blast from inside the field."

I looked up at the temple as it started to explode, ignoring Ox's screaming and Killik's shouting of, "I told you this can't be good!" I almost whacked them on the head when they both yelled out, "We're going to die!!"

Maka sweatdropped, "Umm...It's just an image so..."

Ox lifted up his head, "Oh, I see." The other guy said, "She's right."

I watched as the temple burst into pieces and a pillar of light went into the sky, rocks and all with it.

Kid looked away. I heard him mutter, "Eibon." Then he said, loud enough for all of us to hear, "Let's go home."

* * *

We all stepped out into the snow again, one by one. Marie's anxious face appeared out from behind one of the broken pillars. She stood up as we all lined up for her. She looked at us for a moment, then I stepped forward and said, "We're sorry, Marie-chan. the Demon Tool was taken."

Marie gasped, and held up her hand. Maka and the otehr closed their eyes, as if they were expecting a slap. I kept mine open, and waited. She suddenly came forward and hugged us, nearly choking Black Star whom was at the end.

Maka asked, "Marie-sensei?"

She said, "You will all be called in once we get back." She shifted to look properly at Maka, tears in her eyes, "Be prepared!"

I heard Black Star gasp out, "I'm the only one she's got by the neck!"

Marie started crying then, clutching us tighter. I patted her back, then she let us go. "I'm so relieved your all okay!" She gushed.

I saw Stein, who was leaning against the pillar, smile slightly. I winked at him and he shook his head slightly, grinning.

"Hey! Are you all okay?" Sid's voice yelled out. I looked up to see Justin, Nygus and Sid behind Marie with a whole bunch of other people behind them.

Sid asked, "The Demon Tool?"

Marie shook her head slowly. The blue guy nodded, "Okay then." He chucked a mirror at me with shinigami-sama's face on the back. I raised an eyebrow and he explained, "Report to shnigami-sama once we leave the land." I nodded.

We all took off, and I was about to follow when Soul whispered in my ear, "You had better explain." He stalked past, looked at me, and I just smirked.


	8. Explainations And A Regretful RedHead

I looked up to the sky, yawning **(A/N: Has anyone noticed that some of my OC's, in other stories, are yawning as well? Gee...)**.

"Ahh!" I sighed happily, leaning back on the grass. _Finally I get a break! How long was it since I had one? Oh, right, a day ago -.-' It's too bad Arachne-sa...Arachne got the BREW. Shinigami-sama must be angry at me..._, I frowned at the thought. _But, he can't blame me, can he? _I sighed.

**Flashback**

I stepped into the cabin, carefully closing the door behind me, and got out the mirror Sid gave me. I huffed on it, creating a fine mist, and wrote with my finger on it, saying the numbers out loud, "42-42-364" The mirror surface glowed and Shinigami's face appeared, leaning forward, "Wassup, Yahmi-chaan?!"

I smiled, and waved, "Hello, hello, Shinigami-sama."

He bounced around and said, "So, what of the BREW?"

I shook me head, "We were unable to retain it."

He stopped, and leaned towards the mirror, "You were able enough to get it."

I sighed, "I know. But I thougth I was to remain secret?

He looked away, "Do not worry, Yahmi-chan! After all, it is only BREW, the most powerful Demon Tool, which can be used-."

I sweatdropped, and interrupted him, "Don't take me on one of your guilt trips! And your not really concerned, are you?"

He, I think, shrugged, "I am. Do you think the others would worry if I did show?"

I looked away, "I suppose. Though I am sorry that I did not use my full powers on Mosquito."

"Ah well. We'll live!"

I rolled my eyes and said, suddenly grave, "Soul Eater...he found out."

"About you..."

"Yah, he's really suspiscious. Shall I tell him?"

"Whatever =P, but come to the Death room as soon as you get back first."

I nodded. "Okay, Shinigami-sama."

**End Flashback**

I sighed again. "Whoops." I said out loud, "I forgot to visit Shinigami-sama when I got back...Eh, like he said, we'll live. But then, I should visit him now..."

I got up, and was about to take a step forward when suddenly a ray of light burst across my path, leaving a long, small crevice in front of me. I leaned forward and tilted my head towards the direction it came from.

"...slacking off!" That was Maka.

"I am _not _slacking off! Or else we wouldn't have been able to perform the Witch Hunt!" Soul's voice replied.

Maka replied, "Oh, right."

I interrupted them by saying, "Hehe, almost got me there..." I looked nervously at the crevice that came from where Maka was standing.

Soul detransformed from a weapon, and stared at me. Maka just waved, grining and said, "Hey, Yahmi-chan! Didn't notice you there. I hope it didn't get you...What are you doing here anyway?"

I shrugged, ignoring Soul's raised eyebrow, "I was just sitting over there thinking," I gestured to where I was before and continued, "And I was on my way over to go see Shinigami-sama."

Soul said, "I'll come as well." I shrugged again, "Whatever."

I turned and started wandering off.

* * *

"Yahmi-chan! You were supposed to come here right after you came back! Not three days!" He reprimanded, waggling his 'finger' in front of my face.

I batted it out of my face and said, "Shinigami-sama! About the matter at hand!" I gestured towards Soul.

Shinigami leaned forward, as if to scrutinize Soul, then yelled suddenly, maing me jump, "Ah! Smart me! I've got an idea!"

I asked, intrigued, "And what is that idea?"

He did the peace sign, "Erase the memory of his suspicions!"

Beside me, Soul tensed up. I started laughing then turned on Soul, putting on an evil face, "Hehe! Great plan, Shinigami-sama!" I got a scew driver out of nowhere and pretended to advance on Soul.

Of course, he protested, "What?! You can't just erase your student's memories whenever you want to!"

I stopped suddenly, and my whole demeanor **(A/N: is that the word?)** changed.I grinned cheekily, and ruffled Soul's hair, "Haha! Got you there! Baka, we can't erase memories!"

I caught the faintest trace of relief as Soul relaxed, but trying not to show it.

Shinigami continued, "Anyway, Soul, Yahmi-chan is a DeathScythe! And hardly anyone knows her as one!"

The weapon whipped around to look at me so fast, I thought he would have whiplash. He gaped at me, and, for the first time since I have seen him, he was speechless.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

He coughed, then said coolly, "Hmphf, I was wondering why you were hosting our Soul Resonance Chain lesson."

I shrugged, and was about to answer, when Soul said, "Why didn't you just use your full power on that guy we met in the magnetic field and we would have gotten the BREW."

I huffed, sulking, "I wanted to let you guys do it."

He shook his head. Shinigami was about to say something when Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty suddenly ran in.

I stared at them strangely, "And you guys are here because...?"

They all jumped and looked at me. I squirmed uncomfortably under their stares, then Maka turned to Shinigami and asked, "Shinigami-sama! We're here because...uhm..." She looked back uncertainly at me.

Black Star finished supremely, "We want to know how Yahmi knows about the guy we met inside the magnetic field!"

I gave a huge sigh, and said out loud, "Ah, geez! Kids are nosy these days..."

Soul said, "Apparantly, Yahmi is a Deathscythe and-"

Shinigami waved his big hands in the air, "Sooouul! You aren't supposed to be throwing important information about!"

I interrupted, "A bit too late for that!" I gestured airily at the group that had recently come in. They all wore identical, shocked faces.

Black Star was the first to break the silence, "You. Have. Got. To. Be. _Shitting_. Me!"

I checked my behind, "Nope, not all." I assured him.

Maka rolled her eyes, getting over it quickly, "Then how come hardly nobody knows?"

I shrugged, "Hey, beats me! Guess I don't attract too much attention!"I joked.

Kid asked his father, "I have never heard of another Deathscythe either. I thought there were only eight of them?"

I interrupted before anyone could aswer, "Well, I'll be going now!" I looked to Shinigami, "I trust you will tell them,Shinigami-sama?

He did the peace sign at me, "Of course, Yahmi-chan!"

I nodded, then started walking briskly out of the room. But, as soon as I shut the door behind me, Spirit popped up right in front of me, making me jump. He said, the first time I've seen him serious, "Excuse me, Yahmi. I need to report to Shinigami-sama that Crona is gone."

I cocked my head, "Who's Crona?"

He told me grimly, "Medusa's kid."

"What, adopted?"

"No, her real child." He said this as if he couldn't believe it and was angry about the fact.

I sighed, "So, we have her child?

"Yes, but now she ran away."

I stepped aside so he could pass. _Medusa has a child...random! Judging Spirit's expression from before, Medusa must have treated Crona like crap. Argh, how sad. Wonder why she ran away though..._

I blinked and saw that Spirit wasnt in front of me anymore. I shook my head. _I'm zoning out again!_

I was about to go back to Maka's house when said girl burst out of Shinigami's room, making me be squashed against the wall. When the door closed, I saw Maka sprinting towards the exit. I raised an eyebrow, and was going to follow after her but Soul suddenly came out of the Death room. I jumped back and pressed against the wall so the door wouldn't squish me. the door closed and I could see again.

Soul spotted me and I gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged and followed after Maka slowly and coolly.

I took a step, and, guess who interrupted me this time? Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star and Tusbaki came out, walking grimly. I narrowly avoided being hit on the face when the door got thrown open when I leapt back. I growled silently as I watched them walk away, talking.

_If someone interrupts me one more time..., _I thought, while experimentally taking a step forward.

BANG!

Right in my face, the door went. Stein came out, and, when he heard the noise, poked his head around behind the door. He waved, "Ah, Yahmi-chan! What are you doing behind there?"

I was about to yell at him when I realized that I hadn't noticed him with me, Shinigami-sama and Soul when we had talked.

I asked incrudeously, "When did you get in there?!"

He shrugged, "When you guys weren't looking."

I rolled my eyes behind his back as he strolled away.

I took a breath slowly. _Now,if this door opens again..._, I stepped forward-

Poor Spirit.

But I didn't think like that when pain blossomed in my face and the red-head stepped out of the room.

My eye twitched - the sign for big trouble.

"Yahmi..." I said in a dangerous tone.

Spirit turned around, suddenly alarmed, then he got terrified when he saw me.

I finished, "...KICK!" I pivoted and sent him flying over to the other side of the hall. I brushed past his crumpled, twitching figure, fumming.

After I had disappeared, Spirit asked himself, _Why me?_


	9. Wars and Weirdness

I yelled out, my voice sounding very eerie in the cold air, "Alright, Troopers! Get your behinds in line and your minds in check! This is the day that will decide every day from now and forever. Got that, you silly wagging dogs?!" I looked sternly at the meister and weapon.

Black Star was rolling his eyes and Tusbaki was massively sweatdropping. She inquired timidly, "Ah, Yahmi-chan?"

I shouted, "Yes, girl?!"

She sighed helplessly, "That... could you, take this war, a _teensy_ bit more... not serious?"

I glowered at her, "You two are my responsibility, so, therefore, you are my troops! I have let Maka and Soul go off in search for Crona and Marie-chan because I felt like it!"

"But...!"

"DO NOT CONTRADICT ME!!"

A vein popped out on Black Star's forehead and he screamed at me, "SHUT UP!!"

I retorted furiously, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO!!"

"'BECAUE YOU TOLD ME TO'?!?? WHAT KIND OF A LAME EXCUSE IS THAT???"

"BETTER THAN YOUR OWN EXCUSE!!"

"WHAT EXCUSE??!?"

"JUST SHUT UP!!"

"NO! I DUN WANNA!"

"ARE YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT?!?!?"

"BRING IT ON, YOU STUPID BLUEBERRY!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING BLUEBERRY!"

"YOU!"

"ME?"

"YES, YOU! ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?!"

"I AM _NOT _DEAF!"

"THEN HOW COME YOU CAN'T HEAR THE ENEMIES THAT ARE APPROACHING US RIGHT NOW WHILE WE ARE YELLING AT EACH OTHER AT TOP VOLUME?!?!?"

Black Star stopped yelling and looked at me, flabbergastered, "You can hear enemies through that din?!"

I raised and eyebrow and nodded, "Yah, and you might wanna duck." I said, rather calmly, hearing a bow string twang.

Black Star did as I told instantly, and the arrow headed straight for me. I shifted slightly to the side, and caught the arrow in mid-air.

Black Star jumped up, wide-eyed at the arrow in my hand. Tsubaki, who had stood there helplessly during the shouting match between me and her meister, now urged, "Black Star!"

He nodded, "Transform now, Tsubaki!" His weapon complied, and he caught the chained weapon. It was then that a whole bunch of cloaked figures wearing masks, came rushing for us, weapons in hand.

I stepped in front of Black Star. "Yahmi, what-" He started, but I interrupted, "You go on ahead, to the castle. I will meet you there shortly after I am done with these guys."

He hesitated for a moment longer, then turned and ran. I watched him, out of the corner of my eye, smash through the ranks of people effortlessly, whooping along the way.

I rolled my eyes, then spun around, facing my enemies. They all advanced cautiously, ignoring the other target that was speeding away. It seemed they chose me as the easier target. I muttered, "Fat chance." Then held out my hand, palm up. A red light shined in the middle of it, and began to grow bigger.

They stopped, stances wary. I said, loud enough for them to hear, "Your all fools! Sheesh, can't sense a fake when it's right in front of you!"

"What th-" One of them started to talk, but got elbowed by one of his fellows. The person who elbowed the other, pointed up to the sky in explaination. The one who spoke, looked up slowly, and, there was the real me, flapping her black, feathered wings. ^.^

The fake in the middle of the clearing surrouned by enemies, raised her glowing hand, the red light getting bigger by the second.

I looked down at the entire scenario. I shrugged, "They're doomed." The cloaked guy whom had first spoken, spoke again, in a partly annoyed voice, partly accepting, "Oh, shit."

And it all imploded with a Big Bang!

* * *

Black Star heard the explosion, but kept on running. Tsubaki heard it also, but she wasn't going to ignore it, "Black Star! What was that?"

He said grimly, "It was an explosion, exactly where Yahmi and the enemy were."

She said worriedly, "Aren't you going to go back for her?!"

Black Star shook his head, and only quickened his pace, "No. This is our mission. And, we know what Yahmi is. A Death Scythe."

"Indeed I am!" I suddenly dropped in beside Black Star, grinning like crazy, and began to run with him, matching his pace easily.

Tsubaki sighed in relief, "Yahmi! I'm glad your safe!"

Black Star only smiled.

* * *

Black Star and I were nearing the castle. The thing itslef looked pretty weird. If I knew Arachne, she always went for a weird taste, involving spiders (shiver).

I suddenly stopped running. The blue-haired kid didn't notice I had stopped, until her was about twenty metres away. He shouted back to me, not bothering to jog back, "What are you doing?! Hurry up!"

I just stayed where I was. I didn't look at him, rather at the top of the castle. I yelled back at him, "You go on! I'll fly up there!" I pointed to where I was looking. He glanced in that direction, then nodded.

He turned to go, and began running.I smiled softly, then muttered, "First Death." Black, feathered wings burst out of my back, and I quietly flew up to the building wall.

There were no windows, so I took the alternative option.

Boom! Hm, wasn't much of an explosion, was there? But I had to be silent, and I entered the hole in the wall swiftly.

I landed in a hallway. I started it walk into the darkness of the hallway quietly. _Geez, how much eerier can this get...? In fact, is eerier a word? Eerier, eerier, eerier... now it just sounds weird... Weird! That was VERY weird... damn, need to stop saying weird so much! Oops! Theres the weird word again. Dang, how come I'm having this conversation inside my own head?! Weird...Damn, that word again... oh well, better get on... weird. SHUT UP, YAHMI! No, wait, why am I telling my weird self to shut up? That's just weird... Okay, shutting up! Weird..._

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, which could even weird out Arachne! It had already weirded out Asura...

_Now why the hell am I thinking about Asura?! I mean, he's not here. He's off somewhere, in some random place. Or he might be-_

Whatever I was about to think next, was cut short. I suddenly emerged into a room. A medium sized one, that was shaped like a dome. Red light shone around, illuminating mechanical equipment that was on the roof, and on the floor. And in the middle of the room, was a nice bed. A king sized, and round. It had one of those drape things that hung above it.

And, lying in the bed, were Arachne and Asura.


End file.
